The Dangers of Messaging
by pinkypunkful
Summary: Shunsui is send off on a mission leaving Rose home alone. She gets inspiration to send him naughty messages in order to tease him but only ends up biting off more that she can chew. One-shot, stand alone story.


The Dangers of Messaging

**Warning: Contains extreme Lemon**

**Anything written in** _Italics_ i**s either thought or a message. **

* * *

><p>It was one of those annoying days where Shunsui had been asked to investigate the recent increase in hollow activity in the fiftieth district of the Rukongai, leaving Rose home alone. He had gotten up early that morning, kissed her lovingly on the lips…and again…and again until Nanao had turned up and shouted at him for being late. After a lot of pouting, her left the house, leaving Rose alone in bed. She was not overly concerned about the mission being dangerous as Shunsui had decided to take Nanao along with him and it was no secret that he liked to keep her out of danger. There were two people Shunsui tried very hard to keep of the battle field: his darling Rose and Nanao-Chan. The former more than the latter. If Nanao was going on the mission then it was most likely a very easy, simple mission.<p>

Rose rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. The previous night activities had exhausted her as Shunsui had decided to take her repeatedly on the kitchen counter…and the table…and the bed. In fact it was rather surprising that she was able to move without wincing or moaning in pain. Maybe she had grown accustomed of her lover's extensive stamina and had thus developed a means to prevent herself from experiencing post intense sex pains? Rose closed her eyes and imagined that she was not lying in a giant bed all alone but was in fact lying on a luxurious couch with Shunsui as her pillow.

_One of his hands was resting on her waist, holding her close to his body while the over one fed her pieces of delicious chocolate. Occasionally he would lower his head and kiss her, his addictive taste mixing with the chocolate to form the most delicious taste in the world. To make matter even better, he was shirtless and his heat was gently seeping into her back while his soft, silky chest hair proved to be the best cushion ever. And of course she looked her best, no bad hair day, no annoying zit or red spot on face, no fashion disaster clothes. She looked her best. After a while he got bored and started to run his hands up and down her body before coming to rest on her breast. He skilfully played with them, gently kneading them, pulling and pinching her nipples. She started to pant and writher under his ministration, her hands coming to rest on top of his while he played with her breasts. And then she felt one of his hands slowly move down her body to her southern pleasure points. His fingers passed over her belly button and continued on down to her core. He was so close, inches away. She started to moan in anticipation. He was so close…_

He phone started to ring prompting Rose to curse loudly as she was interrupted from her rather pleasurable fantasy. Ignoring the wetness between her legs, she reached for her phoned and answered it.

"Hana this had better be good." She hissed.

"Well good morning to you." Huffed Hana in response. "I only called to make sure that everything was ok what with Kyoraku-Taicho going off on a mission. There's no need to be mean."

"Well you should not have called me while I was having a nice dream. You ruined it." replied Rose

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know?"

"Know what?"

"That you were having a dream. I'm not telepathic."

Rose was silent for a moment. "Sorry Hana."

"Anyway. How are you?" asked Hana

"I don't know. It's weird not having Shunsui around here to mildly boss me around and be all over protective."

"Yes but that is why you like him."

"I love him because of that." Rose smiled. Shunsui would usually wake her up with soft kisses and gently touches (sex may or may not occur here) before climbing out of bed and walking into the kitchen to make her breakfast. He would gently boss her around with either soft hints or words of disapproval. But Rose liked that about him. She needed someone who would give her life structure. But of course on occasions she would rebel against Shunsui's gently bossiness which would usually result in tension and incredible sex…

"Yeah…anyway Taicho gave me the afternoon off so I was wondering if you wanted to meet up and go the hot springs."

"Ukitake Taicho gave you the afternoon off?" Questioned Rose. That was rather suspicious.

"Yeah."

"Let me guess…Shunsui asked Ukitake Taicho to give you the afternoon off so that you could keep me company while he was away?"

"Right on top Rose." Laughed Hana. Rose smiled. That was one of the things she loved about Shunsui, he was always very attentive of her needs.

"So what does he have to do as compensation?" It was unlikely that Shunsui was able to convince Ukitake Taicho to give Hana the afternoon off without giving him something in return.

"Kyoraku-Taicho has to remove all the weeds from Taicho's vegetable patch."

Rose could not help herself as she burst out laughing. The idea of watching Shunsui doing some gardening was hilarious. The man liked to lie around in nature…not tend to it. He always employed professional gardeners to tend to his garden. "Hana we have to watch him." Cried out Rose.

"You can watch him…I would much rather spend time with Renji." Relied Hana. "Anyway what time should we meet this afternoon?"

Rose looked over at the clock on her bedside table. "Shall we say 2 pm outside that cute coffee shop we found the other day?"

"Ok see you then."

"Bye." Rose hung up and placed her phone back on the bedside table. At least now she had something to do. It was really sweet that Shunsui would go through so much trouble and endure the horror that was gardening just to ensure that she had something to do in the afternoon. She really did love him.

Happily she jumped out of bed and skipped off into the bathroom. Now that she had something to do her day might not end up being so boring.

* * *

><p>Hana was taking an exceedingly long time on the phone. Just before they left the hot spring she had gotten a phone call from Renji, who was currently in the world of the living assisting the substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki. Their conversation had been so sickly sweat that Rose had left and was now waiting for her friend outside. Minus the fact that Rose was now waiting for her friend she had had a brilliant day. After showering she had finished and baked her newest creation which happened to be a fruit tart. It was currently sitting, cooling on one of the kitchen counters back in Shunsui's quarters. Maybe when he got home the two of them could sit down and eat it together…or maybe he would just eat it off her she was not picky. Rose had then left to go meet her friend in town, where they when for a quick shipping trip before going to the hot springs. Hana had insisted on buying a new sleeping robe for when Renji returned from the human world. While trying to find her friend a cute, yet sexy sleeping robe Rose had come across a pair of panties and matching bra that would most likely please Shunsui, please him very much. The bra was a push up one and made her average size breasts seem gigantic while the panties (if you could call them that) were small and barely covered anything. Both of them were pink and lacy. Of course the moment she saw them she had to have them. It was not like she bought her underwear according to her lover's preference. She just liked seeing his eyes pop out of their sockets whenever he saw her emerging from the walk in closet in a pair of sexy panties. It stroked her ego nicely. After a quick bout of shopping Rose and Hana had a nice long soak in the hot spring. The two of them had gossiped and giggled for god known how long until it was finally time for the two of them to leave. It had been a very pleasant day but Rose missed Shunsui. Soaking in the hot spring had brought back memories of when the two of them would lounge about in the one back in his quarters. Long, hot….and passionate moment haunted Rose's mind that it had her want to rip her hair out. She imagined Shunsui grabbing her waist her pulling her against his hard erection. Rose groaned and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She needed to hear from him.<p>

"_Hi, how is everything going?" _She sent the message off to Shunsui and waited.

"Hey Rose shall we get going?" Rose turned around and saw Hana walking towards her.

"Sure…how is Renji?"

Hana blushed. Now Rose had to know. "Hana…tell me."

"He said that he wanted me…badly." She replied in a small voice.

"Did he really say that!" cried out Rose before laughing.

"I-I didn't know what to say…so I said that I bought a new sleeping robe while thinking of him." Hana's voice was barely above a whisper. She looked mortified. The two of them started to head on back to their respective homes

"And what did he say to that?"

"That he could not wait to tear it off me."

Rose wrapped her arm around her dear friend. "My dear Hana, Renji is sending you sexy messages…you need to reply to him."

Hana gasped. "No, I couldn't do something like that? It-it is so…vulgar."

Rose giggled. "Why is it vulgar? There is nothing wrong with sending sexy messages to your lover. Plus I think he would like it if you replied to him. Man, I wish Shunsui would do the same to me. I am so jealous of you." She pouted. If only Shunsui would send her dirty, hot, sexy messages that would make her want to make love to him over and over again. But sadly her lover was rather old fashioned in a sense that he would rather write her lover poetry than send her dirty messages. Hell, he probably didn't ever know what a naughty message was.

"Ok…but what should I say?" asked Hana.

"That you want him to tear off you sleeping robe…and then make love to you over and over again until neither of you can walk." Replied Rose.

Hana gasped. "I can't say that."

"Why not?…nobody is going to know."

"But-but…fine." Hana paused and wrote her replied to Renji on her soul pager. "There I sent it…So you want Shunsui to send you naughty messages?"

"Yeah."

"I take it that he has never done that."

"Yup."

Hana paused for a moment. "Well then why don't you start by sending him naughty messages?"

Rose was silent for a moment. "You know that is a very good idea. Why the hell didn't I think of that?" she pulled out her phone and waited, trying to think of what to say to him.

"Do you know what you are going to say to him?" asked Hana.

"No…I think I might start with a classic."

"A classic?"

"The simple 'what underwear are you wearing?'" Rose looked down at her phone and saw that Shunsui had answered her.

"_Just finished with the mission so we are heading home now. I think we will be back by nightfall. I miss you x."_

Rose started to write out her reply. "_Good to hear that the mission when well. I can't wait to see you this evening. Just out of curiosity what type of underwear are you wearing?" _ She pressed send.

"There done." She looked over and saw Hana blushing deeply. "What?"

"Renji…he just said that he plans on-on fucking me until I scream and cum all other the place."

Rose giggled. "You have him hooked. Tell him that you think of him…all the time…especially now as you are pleasuring yourself."

Hana gasped. "I can't say that."

"Of course you can. Do it." ordered Rose.

"Fine but if I get into trouble over this then I'm blaming you."

"Trust me the both of you are going to love it." replied Rose while looking down at the message she had just received on her phone.

"_Your curiosity once again astonishes me. Why do you need to know what type of underwear I am wearing? You have me intrigued." _

"_Because I want a realistic representation of you while I pleasure myself. Now tell me what underwear you are currently wearing."_

Rose and Hana had been so absorbed in their conversation that they had failed to notice that they had arrived outside the eighth division. They bid farewell (and good luck) to each other before departing. Rose had just entered Shunsui's quarters when her phone started to buzz. She looked down and saw that Shunsui had sent her another message.

"_White…why do you feel the need to pleasure yourself when you could just wait for me to return?"_

"_Because I am horny now and you are not here. I think I will pleasure myself while thinking of what you did to me last night, which by the way I really enjoyed. _Rose smiled widely, this was going to be so much fun. Shunsui had always been the one to tease and frustrate her, now it was her turn to wind him up. And boy she was going to wind him up like a spring. While waiting for her lover to respond she occupied herself by washing up her used dishes. By the time she returned to her phone she saw that a message from Shunsui was waiting for her.

"_And what part of last night did you like the most?"_ The response made her smile. Let the games begin.

"_Only the part where you pressed me up against the kitchen counter and fucked me senseless only to then move on to the table and then the bed__". _She remembered the way his hard thighs had pressed so erotically up against her backside as his rock hard member thrusted over and over into her weeping slit while she screamed in pleasured agony. Rose pressed send and waited, waited and waited, while subconsciously rubbing her thighs together. Just the thought of last night made her wet.

"_I remember it being incredibly satisfying. I am surprised that you were able to get up in the morning." _It seemed like Shunsui was willing to play along with picked up her phone and walked out of the kitchen and into the sitting room, where she sat down on the window seat.

"_I wish you were here…I miss you so much…your hands on me while you repeatedly thrust into me, making me scream in pleasure." _She giggled to herself before pressing the send button.

Many miles away Shunsui looked down at his soul pager and stopped dead in his tracks. Was his darling Rose sending him naughty messages? Oh sweet heavens! He could feel his blood pounding through his veins making his ears roar. Well if his naughty little Rose was going to sext him, then he was going to do the exact same thing right back at her.

"_Oh darling Rose, I wish I was there as well, thrusting into you and feeling your wet, hot folds quivering around me"._ Just thinking about what he was going to do t her once he got back was making him hard. He looked over his shoulder and saw Nanao-Chan talking to the division members, all of whom were sitting on the ground. Damn! If only he could be back now.

Back in the Seireitei Rose gasped slightly when she saw the response she got from Shunsui. A hot, throbbing pain started to pulse in between her legs. Gods! Sending naughty messages to Shunsui was making her feel so wanting. _"Sadly you are there and I am here…wanting, needing release…hmm I am so wet right now." _There, that ought to wind him up. Rose imagined Shunsui stuck outside, gritting his teeth, wishing he was back in the Seireitei with her…in her.

"_I know what you are trying to do…stop it or else you are going to regret it."_ Rose looked down at the message Shunsui had just sent her and smiled. Seemed like she was starting to get on his nerves.

"_But why? It feels so, so good. Oh please don't stop." _Teasing him was going to be so easy.

* * *

><p>Nanao did not know what to think of the situation at hand. Her Taicho looked frustrated…Frustrated! The most laid back man in the entire Soul Society was currently glaring at his soul pager while gritting his teeth and looking a little bit uncomfortable.<p>

"Taicho…is everything ok?" she asked cautiously.

Shunsui looked up at her and exhaled. "I'm fine Nanao-Chan…darling Rose is just being so frustrating."

"I understand Taicho." Nanao was very sympathetic towards Shunsui, especially since Rose could be a little…adventurous in her endeavours. She was, sneaky and seemed to do anything and everything to wind Shunsui up. Although Nanao did not believe that her superior disliked this about this lover…in fact she would go as far as saying that he rather enjoyed it. "All I can say is that we will soon be back in the Seireitei."

He smiled in response. "Yes we will soon be back…get men ready to move out Nanao-Chan." Shunsui did not know what to think of Rose. He was deeply frustrated about her naughty messages…but then again he was also very aroused. His member felt rock hard and incredible painful in his Shihakushō. All he could say was thank goodness that they had a lot of breathing space as he did not want the entire division to know he had a hard on. Frustrating woman! He knew what she was trying to do and yet he simply did not want her to stop. He had never felt so aroused, frustrated and alive with any other woman. Now all he had to focus on was getting back to his quarters without blasting his load in his pants. God when he got his hands on his woman he was going to fuck her silly for toying with him.

"_When I get home I am going to strip you naked, throw you on the bed and fuck you until the sheets are soaked with your cum and there are scratch marks on my back." _He wrote into his soul pager before sending it off to Rose. He was not going to lie back and let her wind him up like she was currently doing. He was going to fight back and make sure she was just as wet as he was by the time he got back to the Seireitei.

"_Could you tease me until I beg you to fuck me and then fuck me until I beg you to stop?"_ Shunsui looked down at the reply Rose had just sent him. She was very good…maybe too good at sending naughty messages. Damn! He could feel his member twit, demanding release. His hands were itching to wrap around his member and pump it till glorious completion. Behind him he could hear his men talking loudly about the success of their mission. If only he could convince them to move a little faster? He closed his eyes and clenched his hands together.

"Sir…is everything ok?" Shunsui opened his eyes and glared at the division member who had spoken.

"I'm fine." He replied rather curtly making everybody stare at him in shock. It was very, very rare that Shunsui was ever angry at anybody. "Let's just head on home." He was acting strangely and his subordinates were starting to catch on that something was going on. Could this day get any more frustrating? But then again he did not know why he was so frustrated at Rose. Her naughty messages were driving him crazy, yes, but they were also making him feel aroused beyond anything he had ever experienced before. As he walked in the direction of the Seireitei he could hear the Shinigami behind him speaking.

"I have never seen Taicho angry before."

"Yeah, me neither. I wonder what has happened to make him so…mad."

"My bets are that his lover, Rose Bentley has done something to annoy him again. She constantly does questionable things which results in Taicho getting slightly angry."

"Yeah I think Rose is the cause of his frustration. Man Taicho looks so tense…Rose is going to bet it this time."

Shunsui had to agree with his subordinate. When he got back to his quarters he was going to fuck Rose until she begged for him to stop. _"My fingers are already too sore from fucking myself…can you hurry up home and fuck me?"_ Scratch that he was going to fuck her until she could not think straight…begging be damned.

* * *

><p>Rose was running out of things to do. She had already given herself a manicure and a pedicure, tried out different ways to style her hair and deeply cleaned her face by means of a face mask. All she wanted now was for Shunsui to be home already as she was really starting to miss him. It did not matter to her anymore that he was wound so tight he could explode at any moment, all she wanted was for him to be home. His quarters just seemed to plain and empty without his presence. Right now she was staring down at the phone in her hands, debating whether or not she should call the man that had been on her mind for so long and ask him when he would be getting back. Maybe just the sound of his voice would be enough to calm her nerves. She knew that the mission was going to be easy and to the book, but that did not stop the 'what ifs' going through her head.<p>

She was just about to call him when her phone vibrated, signalling that she had received a new message.

"_I have just walked through the gates to the Seireitei so I will be with you in about ten minutes…and then I am going to fuck you until you are sore…and then continue." _ Rise could not help but gasp at his message. Just the idea of him fucking her was making her wet…again. But right now Rose did not care about the fact that she was going to get it so hard and for so long. All she cared about was that her Shunsui was back safely within the Seireitei walls and that she would be seeing him in a few minutes.

"_Come and get it big boy."_ She wrote back. And now for the last bit of her plan. Rose walked into hers and Shunsui's shared walk in closet and picked out the new pair of underwear she had bought earlier that day when out with Hana. She had just finished putting it on (and only that) when she felt his presence…his dark, lustful, frustrated presence approaching at a quick pace. He was close and by the feel of it very wound up. Rose smiled, looks like her plan worked.

She walked out of the closet and headed towards the front door, where her strung lover would be barging thought any minute now. The anticipation was rising within her with every step she took towards the door and with how close Shunsui was getting. She was not scared of how he would react. If he truly did do something that she did not like then all she had to do was ask him to stop and he would do it. Shunsui could tell the different between her pleasured begs to stop (which in reality only asked him to give it to her harder and faster) and her pained/unsure begs for him to stop completely. She stood and waited by the door in her new panties. Close and close he got until he was right on the other side of the door.

The door crashed open and there, panting heavily was Shunsui. His hair was dishevelled and his uniform was rumpled but that did not matter as the look he shot Rose made her heart stop completely. He was staring at her with lust and passion in his eyes.

"You, my Rose have been naughty." He hissed before shunpooing forward and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Rose felt the world spin around her while her lover plundered her mouth for everything that she had to offer and when his tongue licked her lips oh so seductively she melted.

"You have been so naughty. Especially now, standing there in possibly the most delightful pair of panties I have ever seen." He was possible inches away from her, his warm breath washing over her.

"I was thinking of you while I bought them." panted Rose, amazed that she was able to form coherent words and not just mindless babble. He was so close to her, pressing into her in the most delicious manner. If she was not careful his desire for her was going to wash her away. Before she could even form another coherent thought she was swept up into another searing kiss. She could feel Shunsui's need and it heated her blood like nothing before. Rose felt so wanton. Her gentle hands ran over her lover's hard body, feeling every inch of his taunt muscles under his uniform. Lower and lower her hand went until she felt his throbbing member, which was pressing into her stomach so erotically. Rose grabbed it and squeezed it tight enough to make Shunsui gasp.

"Daring, naughty Rose. I can't call you darling Rose anymore…naughty Rose seems to suit you more." Rose smiled wickedly and continued to run her hand up and down his clothes member. She could feel how close he was. Shunsui gripped her shoulder almost painfully and hissed in time to her stokes. He was so close but he did not want to finish in his pants. But by god her hands felt so good that he did not have the strength to ask her to stop. He was so close, one more stroke…and then she stopped. Shunsui's eyes flew open as he looked down at his naughty Rose, who was smiling wickedly up at him. He watched as she took one and then two steps away from him while still smiling wickedly. His-his cruel lover had denied him an orgasm?!

"If you want it…come and get it." she smiled before turning around and running down the corridor. Shunsui stared at her wordlessly for a minute. His darling Rose had teased him mercilessly and now she had denied him and orgasm…that was so…hot. His need and want for her roared in his ears making it hard for him to think straight. He took off his shoes and gently placed his Zanpakuto down on the sword rack before running after his naughty lover. It seemed like he had some taming to do.

Rose did not know what she decided to play hard to get. Maybe it was this new naughty streak that had overtaken her senses? But right now it did not matter what had caused it. All that mattered now was evading her lust crazed lover as he chased her around his quarters. Her lust crazed, wild, sex driven animal of a lover who would most likely fuck her until she was hoarse from screaming. Maybe she had pushed him too far…

Rose ran into the dining room and paused to catch her breath. Right in front of her she could see Shunsui staring at her like she was his prey. The need inside of Shunsui was driving him mad but the chase was arousing him to no ends. He liked this game…but he also liked to catch his prey. Rose could hear her heart thumbing loudly in her ears while Shunsui slowly stalked towards her, eyeing her like a predator would their prey. Thank goodness the table was between them.

"Now Rose are you going to come quietly." Asked Shunsui in a voice as soft as silk. When he got his hands on her he was going to take her then and there and not stop until she was a babbling wet mess on the ground (or bed). The sexual tension, it was maddening. He lounged at her, but she was quick on her feet and sprinted around the table. She heard his frustrated growl as he chased her through the house. Rose had never felt so aroused and excited in her life. She raced into the kitchen, Shunsui right on her heals.

"You know naughty Rose you are only making this harder on yourself." Panted Shunsui while he leaned across the kitchen counter at the centre of kitchen. Rose was opposite him panting hard. The intense sexual tension in the room had just increased tenfold, making it hard for the both of them to breath.

"Oh really…and what are you going to do." She teased him. Shunsui smirked and then shot her a simply sinful look. His eyes were dark with lust, desire and sexual promised that it made her blood boil. Oh my what beast of lust had she created?

"Well right now I plan of bending you over the kitchen counter and fucking you so hard that you'll be unable to move the next day." he said in a voice as soft as silk and full of dark promises.

"Well then I guess you will just have to catch me." Rose smiled before turning round and running out the door and down the corridor. Shunsui growled menacingly. His naughty, sadistic, cruel, sexy and darling Rose had teased him mercilessly while he had been gone on his expedition and now he was expected to chase her around his house before he could fuck her. Oh how is darling Rose knew how to arouse him. But enough was enough, his member was throbbing painfully, begging to be plunged repeatedly into a warm, wet core. Shunsui ran out the kitchen and chased Rose down the corridor towards the bedroom. He saw her race into his room and try to shut the door…but this time he was too quick. Shunsui forced the almost closed door open and marched towards Rose, scooping her up in his arms without pausing and planting a desperate kiss on her lips. He had finally caught her.

"Looks like I caught you." He whispered seductively in her ear making her gasp as a wave of sudden heat coursed through her body. "Oh the things I am going to do to you." He continued before biting down on her ear, making her cry out in pleasure. Rose melted against his warm embrace and groaned when his lips attacked her again until they were red and swollen. She looked up into his eyes and knew, just knew that she was in for it. A long, long night of endless pleasure was ahead of her. She had created this beast of lust with and endless desire for her…and it was her fault. Now she had to tame the beast.

Rose dropped to her knees in front of Shunsui and pulled his sash open before yanking his trousers down. Shunsui only stared down at her in lust. He always loved it when she took him in her mouth. Rose grabbed his large, straining, throbbing erection and encased it in her hand making him hiss loudly. She wanted to feel it before tasting it. Beads of pre-cum were gently forming at his entrance and slowly running down his length making him sleek and smooth underhand. Slowly Rose began to squeeze and rub his impressive length while watching his face clench as agonizing pleasure seared through his body.

"Ooh Rose…yes…hmm…just like that." Murmured Shunsui as another shock of pleasure ran up his spine.

"You like that?" Questioned Rose in a sultry that she did not even know she had. The feeling of her hands on his rock hard member while watching him experience incredible pleasure was making her so aroused. She started to increase the speed and tightness and watches as his mouth fell open and a pleasure moan escape his lips.

Shunsui was trying, and failing to control the intense pleasure coursing through his body. His darling Rose had always been good at giving him hand jobs. But the combination of her sweet hands in his member and her dirty talk was pushing him to the limits. And then Rose brought her lips down onto his member and all rational thought left his brain. Again and again her tongue would run up the underside of his length before flicking at his entrance. Her lips then enclose round his length and slowly she took him into her mouth. Shunsui was finding it very hard to not simply grab Rose's head and smash his member into her mouth as he brutally face fucked her.

"Hmm Rose." He moaned. The need to come was building very quickly inside of him…again. "Rose if you don't stop I am going to come." Rose only increased the intensity of her ministration, begging him to come in her mouth. She looked up and smiled wickedly just as her tongue delivered yet another sinfully good stroke. Shunsui gasped and grabbed a fistful of her hair in order to anchor himself against the pleasure coursing through him. He looked down and watched as Rose licked, kissed, sucked and occasionally nibbled at his member. But watching her pleasure him was too much and soon Shunsui felt the tell-tale signs of his impending orgasm. With a loud cry he exploded in her mouth, shooting his hot seed into her mouth and down her throat.

Rose drank it all down before smiling seductively up at him. "Hm Shunsui you taste so good." She moaned while closing her eyes. Shunsui could not think straight. It was always an erotic sight seeing his darling Rose suck him off, but her actions had proven to be too much for him. What was left of his limited control disappeared as he stared down at her in her simply delightful pair of panties.

Rose yelped and then moaned as she felt herself being lifted up off the ground and Shunsui's mouth closing around one of her covered nipples, sucking hard. But she wanted skin on skin contact and so with shaking hands she unclasped her bra. She heard him groan loudly before going to town on her breast. Over and over again he suck and nibbled her breast until they started to turn angry red. Shunsui pulled Rose to his body, making her wrap her legs around his waist. Rose was clinging to his body completely at his mercy while he continued the onslaught on her breast. Shunsui could feel that his lover was close to completion and that she was stubbornly holding it back. He could not have that. Rose cried out when she felt Shunsui pull her panties to that side and sink two of his fingers inside of her, gently stroking her g-spot. The feel of her clit rubbing against his waist while his fingers and mouth brought her incredible pleasure was too much for her. She closed her eyes and cried out as her orgasm took over, sending wave after wave of delicious pleasure through her. But Shunsui had more planed for his naughty lover. His fingers started to ruthlessly rub her g-spot making her scream loudly as yet another orgasm overtook here. She could feel her juices squirting out of her core and soaking his waist but she was too far gone to care. Over and over again she came loudly, squirting all over her lover until finally he slowed his fingers. Rose was panting hard, drenched in sweat while her upper body was covered in angry looking love bites. Slowly she slid down her lover. She knew that he was a formidable lover but what he had done to her…words simply could not describe it. Rose placed her legs on the ground, only to regret it as she felt them give way underneath her. Her legs, everything below her waist left numb. She would have gone crashing to the floor if Shunsui had not caught her. His muscular arms wrapped around her chest and pulled her back against his chest.

"You didn't think that I was done with you yet." He questioned in his silky, dark, lustful tone that always did things to her. Rose looked up and saw that his upper arms and chest (and most likely his back) were covered in little red scratch marks. Oops. But then it was his fault for making her feel such intense pleasure.

"What do you have planned for me?" Asked Rose. Shunsui smiled wicked and carried her over to the bed. His darling Rose had teased him mercilessly throughout the afternoon and had then made him chase her around the house until he went mad with lust. It was only fair then that he made her feel exactly what she made him feel. Shunsui removed her panties and then placed her tummy up on the bed.

"Oh Rose I have so much planned for you. But all this chasing has made me rather…thirsty." He descended down onto her soaking core and licked it. Rose howled as Shunsui licked, nibbled and kissed her core. She tilted her hip up and started to thrust with each delicious lick from her lover. But Shunsui was not having that. With a powerful arm her held her thrusting hips steady and continued his ministration. Rose was screaming, thrashing as shocks of intense pleasure coursed through her. And then she felt him take her clit in his mouth and suck hard. She screamed loudly as yet another orgasm washed through her. Shunsui dutifully lapped up her juices and groaned.

"You always taste so good. And now for the main part." He flipped her over and pulled her up until she was on her hands and knees. "I am going to drive you mad with pleasure and make you beg for me to fuck you." Rose moaned loudly as his husky voice make her core clench. "What? I thought that's what you wanted me to do." He whispered seductively in her ear. "I thought you wanted me to tease you until you begged me to fuck you and then fuck you until you begged me to stop." Rose moaned as the words she had previously send him were repeated to her. Oh my, this was hot.

Shunsui inserted one of his fingers until her abused core and slowly started to thrust it in and out of her. "I am going to make you beg." He murmured before increasing the pace of his thrusting fingers. Rose moaned as the pumping fingers inside of her sent waves of pleasure through her body. She could feel an orgasm building inside of her (how many had she had?), she was so close, one more thrust. And then Shunsui stopped his thrusting.

Rose moaned loudly "No Shunsui…I am so close." She tried thrusting her hips towards his fingers but he only pulled his finger out completely.

"Oh no Rose I am going to drive you mad with need until you beg me to fuck you." Shunsui smiled. This was going to be so much fun. His member was now painfully hard but he ignored it. He was going to make his lover beg to be fucked.

"Oh please." Cried out Rose as she felt yet another one of her orgasms die within her. Shunsui was merciless in his ministration. Just as she was about to be pushed over the end in an intense orgasm he would slow his fingers and wait until she had calmed down. She did not know how many orgasms she had been denied already, but it was enough to make her feel like her body was on fire.

* * *

><p>"Please, please, please." Tears started to spring to her eyes as the need within her reached new heights. Again his fingers started to pump in and out of her while his thumb pressed down on her sore clit, sending shocks of pleasure up her spine. The pleasure, the fire, the need it was going to drive her insane if she did not release soon.<p>

"But why should I allow you to come when you teased me so mercilessly before." Whispered Shunsui oh so seductively in her ear while she panted and withered against his body. Her arms and knees left like they were about to give out underneath her.

"Please Shunsui!" she cried out again.

"I can't hear you darling." Called out Shunsui from behind her. So it looked like he wanted his pound of flesh as well.

"Please!" screamed Rose loudly while grinding her thigh against his in desperation. "Please fuck me…please…the need is killing me…please Shunsui fuck me so hard."

Shunsui paused in his ministration and sighed sarcastically. "Whatever my darling Rose wants." He removed his fingers from her soaking core and licked them. She always tasted so good. His throbbing, rock hard member sprang free and stood at attention with small beads of pre-cum dripping out the end. He grabbed Rose hips in a near brutal hold and aligned his member with her dripping cunt. "You want me to fuck you." He slowly inserted his member into her warm heat, moaning slightly at the excruciating pleasure it brought him. Beneath him Rose gasped and started to writher as the pleasure of being filled overtook her senses. "You want me to pound into you until you cannot walk the next day." He slowly pulled out of her. "Answer me," he said through gritted teeth.

"Please Shunsui fuck me so hard." Cried out Rose. She was so close to the edge…just a few more delicious plunges from his rock hard member and she would be there.

"Whatever my darling wants." Sighed Shunsui before thrusting into her while at the same time pulling her hips back. Rose screamed loudly as she left his member smash up against her cervix, causing the many orgasms she had been denies to erupt in a huge, intense orgasm. She screamed over and over again as her orgasm wreaked through her, making her muscles erupt into a series of wild contractions. Instead of waiting until her to finish, Shunsui just continued to pound into her now dripping core, prolonging her orgasm. The feel of her wonderfully hot and wet core contracting wildly around him was almost enough to make him come. Underneath him, his darling Rose's arms and legs gave out making her hang like a rag doll in his arms.

Rose tried desperately to regain her bearings as her long and powerful orgasms finally drew to an end. She was conscious to the fact that Shunsui was still madly pounding into her core but she was too numb with pleasure to notice it….until she felt one of his arms snake around her waist and start playing with her clit. She screamed as pleasure erupted inside of her again as her abused clit was once again played with. Behind her Shunsui could feel his member begin to throb, signalling his imminent release. With one last powerful thrust his member started to shot out his juices. Over and over again his body shot blast after blast of cum while he experienced and incredibly pleasurable orgasm. The feel of his hot seed blasting inside of her was enough to push Rose over the edge once again. She opened her mouth and screamed loudly. Stars flash across her vision before her world went black and she fell, completely exhausted, onto the mattress. Behind her Shunsui let out one last guttural groan before he collapsed ontop of Rose.

The two lay there, basking post orgasmic bliss. However after some time Shunsui started to grow concerned by the lack of movement coming from his lover. Had he pushed her too far by denying her so many orgasms and then driving into her with such force? He looked down and saw that she was breathing slowly.

"Rose?" he nuzzled the crook of neck. "Are you ok?"

There was silence. "Hmm…so good." Murmured Rose hoarsely.

Shunsui grinned and kissed her neck affectionately. "Good to know darling." He rolled off of her onto his back and then pulled her close to his body.

Rose pressed her check to his side and sighed. "I really need to send you naughty messages more often." She said in a tired voice. She was struggling to fight off the exhaustion that was threatening to overtake her.

Shunsui laughed. "I don't think I have the control or the stamina for another round of naughty message induced sex. You nearly killed me out there." He rubbed a boneless arm up and down her bare back lovingly. His darling Rose had really tested his control while he was out on the expedition.

"But don't you have endless amounts of stamina?"

"Surprisingly even I run out of energy… you are a tiring woman Rose Bentley."

"Then maybe I should leave?" she tried to get up but her legs just simply would not move

Shunsui arm around her tightened as he dragged her closer to his side. "I could never tire of you."

"Good because I do not plan on leaving you…ever."

Shunsui kissed the top of Rose's head. "That is good to hear. Now apart from sending me naughty messages what else have you done today?"

Rose thought for a moment. "Well I finished designing and then baked a fruit tart and then I had a long soak in the hot springs with Hana. I was going to finish reading the history book I borrowed from the library a few days ago but my rather tense and sex crazed lover turned up and demanded that I have wild sex with him…which was most pleasurable…Were you really that wound up by all my messages?"

"Rose…any second longer and I would have come in my pants. I found it so hard to focus on the mission as images of you pleasuring yourself filled my mind. It was one of the most exasperating, tense, arousing and pleasurable moments of my life. And when you started to play hard to get…something snapped. I am happy that you found our previous activities to be most pleasurable but…did I push you too far…you were out of it for a very long time." There was concern in Shunsui's voice as he asked her the question that had been on his mind before.

"I love it when you are rough but I also love it when you are gentle. I love you Shunsui…all of you so don't you worry about hurting me because I will tell you if you ever to hurt me." Rose kissed his chest lovingly before yawning widely.

"I love you to Rose, never ever believe that I don't." He gently pulled her up towards him and kissed her on the lips. "Now get some sleep…you look dead on your feet."

"I wonder why?" replied Rose sarcastically causing Shunsui to chuckle. She rested her head on the crook of his shoulder and allowed the tiredness she had been holding back to overtake her. She had never felt so happy and content with her life. Shunsui had taken her shitty life and had turned it into something beautiful. He was her everything and she could not image a world where he did not exist.

Shunsui looked down at the sleeping form curled up against him and wondered what he had ever done to deserve such a person in his life. Rose was his everything, his reason for staying alive. She gave him hope and light in his otherwise dark and miserable world. Without her, he was lost. Shunsui looked down and saw that Rose had fallen asleep. He smiled, they should really send naughty messages to each other again if this was the end result. Shunsui hugged Rose closer to his body and closed his eyes. Maybe tomorrow he would send her some more naughty messages?

The end

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Guys,<strong>

**I hope that it was not too vulgar for people. I think I might have gone a bot overboard with the lemons. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it. I had the idea floating around my head for a long time and I finally got the courage to write it all down. I hope you enjoyed it and please send review it or favorite it. **

* * *

><p><span><em>Extract from the Sequel of "The Interesting Yet Traumatic life of Rose Bentley <em>

**Hi everyone here is an extract from the up and coming sequel to my previous story. I hope to start publishing it in the new year. Enjoy **

""I have some bad news." He said.

"What? What happened Shunsui?" asked Rose growing a little worried.

"I have been asked to go on a mission." Sighed Shunsui, his arm tightening around Rose.

"A mission? That does not sound that bad. How long will you be gone for?"

"I have been asked to lead a team and we will be going to Karakura town in two weeks to investigate the appearance of powerful hollows and another unknown reiatsu. I don't know how long I will be gone for."

Rose stepped back from Shunsui and looked up into his sorrowful eyes. "Hey don't look like that. Everything is going to be ok. We knew that something like this might come up eventually and we agreed that we won't let something like this affect us." She said calming while placing her hand on his cheek. "We promised the Soutaicho that our relationship will not interfere with our work."

"I know…I just don't want to leave you."

"Neither do I…but I guess we have no choice."

Shunsui pulled Rose towards and kissed her on the lips deeply and desperately. Rose gasped and melted against him when his marvellous tongue entered her mouth and danced erotically with her own. She could feel the intensity and desperation in the kiss and it both scared and excited her. Shunsui's hand fisted in her hair as he tilted her head in order to kiss her more deeply. He needed, wanted her to understand how much she meant to him. He did not want to leave her but she was right, they had made a promise not only to themselves but also to Yama-jii.

"I love you Rose." He panted when the two of them finally broke apart. "I love you so much that the idea of leaving you is killing me."

"We will get through this Shunsui. I love you so much but I know that we are strong enough to survive this." Rose wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You are so strong my darling Rose" Shunsui held her close to his chest, to his heart. He could not face leaving her but he knew that he had to. Why was fate so cruel to them?

"Who are you going with?" asked Roes after a while.

"Jushiro, Hana-Chan, Renji-Kun and Lisa-Chan." Said Shunsui.

"Lisa…who is Lisa?" asked Rose.

"She was my Fukutaicho before Nanao-Chan. Now she lives in Karakura town but she has agreed to assist me in my mission." Explained Shunsui.

"Ok." Replied Rose now feeling a bit more nervous about Shunsui's trip to the human world.


End file.
